up from the ashes
by firebellania
Summary: Stephanie has had enough of Ranger playing games and she had already kicked Joe to the curb so she had asked for her someday thinking things had finally changed between her and Ranger. She ended up being forced to go on vacation by her family and when she finally gets back everyone in town is in for the surprise of their lives. NOT A BABE OR CUPCAKE THEY WILL GET HURT.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I own nothing! Except the plot. J.E owns all recognizable characters.

A/N: This is my first Stephanie plum story the idea just popped in my head and won't leave me alone.

Summery: Stephanie has had enough of Ranger playing games and she had already kicked Joe to the curb so she had asked for her someday thinking things had finally changed between her and Ranger, when the man of mystery went and broke her heart and he couldn't even do it in person he did through email. She ended up being forced to go on vacation by her family and when she finally gets back everyone in town is in for the surprise of their lives. NOT A BABE OR CUPCAKE THEY WILL GET HURT…YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Time for change and to reclaim.

Chapter 1

It had been two weeks since I had opened that email that brought my world down around my feet. The one man that I trusted beyond belief told me that there would never be a someday and that I was living in denial if I thought he was even close to ready for even a partway someday. When I read Rangers email saying that we would never be more than friends and the sometime lovers and that he could never love enough to be more it broke not only my heart but it did what no one else had ever done. It broke my very spirit.

For the last two weeks I had not left my apartment once. Dillion my building sup started bringing me food and beer and he even upgraded my locks on my door so that not even the man of mystery himself could get in. I had then asked for him to block off the window/door thing on my fire escape and just put a small window in for me to get out of but to small for anyone to get in. then I proceeded to broad up all of my windows. There was no daylight in my apartment anymore.

For the first few days I was left in peace to mourn the loss of the one person I felt had been my happy ever after. But after 3 days of me not leaving not even to get food or doughnuts my friends and family started to show up. I never answered the door I told everyone to go away. I kept my phone off and had unplugged my house phone, mostly because my mother was always calling so that she could yell at me for what I was doing saying so and so's daughter doesn't lock herself away. The merry men had all tried and failed to get in my apartment and the girls at the bonds office were just plain worried that I had died or something. They weren't to far from the truth that day I did die or at least a major part had… my body was just going through the motions.

Lula and Connie had decided to help me out by still giving me the money from my skips even though it was Lula and one of the merry men picking up my skips. Everyday someone would come over and try to get me to open my door. My mother had tried for the first week saying how I was such a disgrace and that I wasn't a good daughter because I wouldn't settle down and have some kids. My grandma tried a few times I cracked the door so that she could see I was still in one piece. That was all she wanted she just wanted to see that I was still alive. And everyday sometimes more than once a day both Ranger and Joe would come over and try pleading with me to open the door. I would go hide in the bedroom or take a shower so I wouldn't hear them.

The only person so far to not come to my door was my dad. And he was the only one I open it for if he did show up. Today was the two week mark of my self imposed imprisonment in my own apartment. I was just laying in bed thinking over the last weeks when I heard a knock at my front door. I sighed and rolled out of bed to see who it was at this time of the morning. It was barely 7. I looked out the peep hole and saw my father standing in the hallway with a bag of doughnuts. I quickly undid the top dead bolt that was installed at the top of my door and the floor bolt and then the two chains and dead bolt and then the normal knob. It was a lot of work to unlock my door but at least I felt safe and knew no one could get in.

"Goodmorning daddy, what do you have in the bag?" it was the first thing I thought of. I was just glade he had finally come to see me. I knew he would hold me and give me comfort for my pain.

"Good morning to you too pumpkin. May I come in? I happen to have a few fresh boston creams for you." Frank plum said as I stepped back to let him. Then I went through at least locking all my dead bolts.

" Have a seat daddy. What brings you here today?" I put on a fake face and my voice had that fake cheery tone to it. But my eyes told him everything he needed to know. That his baby girl had been hurt and hurt badly.

" I think its time for your grandmother and I to give you a gift that we have been saving up for. We want to send you on a nice long vacation to where ever you want to go and you can be gone for as long as you want. I just cant sit by anymore and watch you slowly and waste away in here. You are my pride and joy and I really want to see that spark back in your eyes. So any ideas of where you want to go? I have a few places in mind but I leave the choice up to you. Also no one but you me and your grandmother will know exactly where you are at." He had also grabbed one of the remaining doughnuts and was enjoying it.

"Far away from here someplace _that man_ can't find me….like the Bahamas I could work on my tan and get drunk." I said finishing off the last doughnut.

"okay give me a few days and it will be all arranged." He looked down as if trying to get up the strength to ask me something. "what happened? Which of those two assholes is responsible for your pain?" there was a fire in my dads eyes that I hadn't seen since he found out that Joe had fingered me and then 10 years later raped me.

"Ranger" was all I could say before I burst into tears. Frank gathered me up into a hug that told me I wasn't alone that I still had people who loved me. And that he was one of them.

After about an hour I finally let go of him and was able to smile for the first time and have it reach my eyes. " so in like two days I will be leaving here for an unknown amount of time?" Frank nodded and then stood up to leave.

"here use this phone to call me no one can trace it and no one can tap into it. I will call you on it when I have everything arranged ok pumpkin?" he handed me a slim blue cell phone.

"Thank you daddy, it means the world to me that you still love me and believe in me. I know I haven't been in the best of moods lately and that it seems like I have given up. But it hurt what he had said and did. I know mom thinks I'm a disgrace and unruly because I wont conform to her idea of what I should be doing with my life. But its MY life not hers I should be able to do what I want, even if she doesn't approve. I never wanted the "burg" life I don't want a husband and 2.5 kids and a dog. I don't want to be a housewife, its not who I am. Why cant she be happy with me?" I didn't mean to go into a tirade about my mom with my dad but I needed to say it and I felt better having said it.

"She is just jealous and thinks because she had to give up her dreams because her grandmother said so, that you have to because she said so. I will be having words with her. I should have spoken up years ago but I thought after your divorce that she would see that your not meant to be tied down your meant to fly. And until two weeks ago you had been soaring and making me very proud to be your father…even though whenever your cars go boom its scares me half to death to think I may have lost you. Promise me one thing, while your gone please try to get some training to protect yourself when you get back." Frank held me close and gave me a big hug. "I will call when I have everything arranged. You sure you want to go to the Bahamas?" I nodded my head yes. He smiled and looked at my door. I quickly ran over peeped out the hole seeing the coast clear I opened all locks and let my dad out. He smiled as he turned to leave.

I locked everything back up and went to pack a bag for my long trip.

Hello everyone, this is my first Stephanie Plum fan fic, I hope you enjoy, I'm sorry for the bad grammer and spelling, I have no beta…and sometimes word doesn't catch all my mistakes…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Up from the Ashes

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT..AND THE MISTAKES.

Re-cap

"She is just jealous and thinks because she had to give up her dreams because her grandmother said so, that you have to because she said so. I will be having words with her. I should have spoken up years ago but I thought after your divorce that she would see that you're not meant to be tied down your meant to fly. And until two weeks ago you had been soaring and making me very proud to be your father…even though whenever your cars go boom its scares me half to death to think I may have lost you. Promise me one thing; while you're gone please try to get some training to protect yourself when you get back." Frank held me close and gave me a big hug. "I will call when I have everything arranged. You sure you want to go to the Bahamas?" I nodded my head yes. He smiled and looked at my door. I quickly ran over peeped out the hole seeing the coast clear I opened all locks and let my dad out. He smiled as he turned to leave.

I locked everything back up and went to pack a bag for my long trip.

Chapter 2 next day

I was going through my closest trying to find something, anything that I could take with me to the Bahamas for vacation. But everything I looked at reminded me of why I was leaving in the first place. Finally I settled on one two piece swim suit and a new outfit that I hadn't worn yet. I would just have to buy new clothes when I got there.

Going through my bathroom was a lot easier because I needed everything. I just grabbed everything and started putting them in zip lock bags before tossing them into the suitcase. Now with everything packed I just had to wait for my dad's call.

-Knock-Knock- "Come on Babe please answer the door. I know you are in there, I can hear you moving around." Ranger was at the door again. Wouldn't he ever get the point that I so did not want to talk to him? Guess it's time for another shower. Or maybe I can just yell through the door that I want to be left alone…that idea has merit. Also I just used up all my hot water about 20 minutes ago.

"GO AWAY RANGER I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU OR SEE YOU! HAVEN'T YOU DONE ENOUGH DAMAGE ALREADY? I'M LEAVING HERE AND NOT COMING BACK FOR A VERY LONG TIME AND DON'T EVEN BOTHER TRYING TO FIND I WON'T BE FOUND! BUT WHEN I DO GET BACK BE READY FOR SOME FUCKING PAYBACK BITCH!" I yelled through my door. I went and looked through the peep hole in my door and saw Ranger still standing there, his hands clenched at his side, a look of sadness and anger on his face.

"Steph, please open the door. I didn't mean what that email said. It was worded wrong. Please just talk to me." Ranger was pleading with me. But there is no way I was buying into that crap about the email being wrong. You can't say that there will never be a someday and word it wrong.

I walked over to my laptop and pulled up the email that turned my life upside down.

From: R. AKA Ranger

To: Stephanie Plum AKA Babe

Subject: Someday

Babe,

There can never be a someday. Our someday will never happen. I told you when we first started this dance that my love came with a condom not a ring. I don't care that you and the cop are over for good. There never will be an us. Unless it's between the sheets of a bed.

R

I walked back to my door. He was still standing there, looking like a kicked puppy.

"There is no way you worded that wrong, you spelled everything out. But did you ever ask me if I wanted a ring? No you didn't. All I was wanting was something more than casual sex. Now leave me alone. You already did enough damage, you not only broke my heart but my very spirit." I turned and walked back into my bedroom. I heard the cell phone my dad gave me ringing.

"Hello?" I wasn't sure if it was my dad or grandma on the other end.

"Pumpkin, I have everything arranged, are you packed?" Frank was excited he had managed to get his contacts to cover my trail so that even Ranger wouldn't find me.

"Yup, but I have a pest problem at the front door. _That man_ won't leave me alone. I even told him to leave me alone and not come back." I was wondering how I was going to get out of my apartment with Ranger standing at the front door.

"Don't worry Pumpkin; I have it all under control. I'm about five minutes away. Can you meet me out front in that time? Bring Rex with you I will take care of him while you're gone." Frank said with a wicked grin on his face.

"Thanks daddy, let me just grab everything and I will meet you out there. But I don't have much in the way of baggage there is too many memories attached to all of my clothing that I was only able to pack a swim suit and one change of clothing." I wasn't worried about the clothing issues because I knew I had the money in my account to go buy new clothes when I got to the Bahamas.

"That's fine Pumpkin, your grandmother and I have also set up an account for you to use for shopping and whatever else you want while you're away. I'm going to get off so I can take care of your pest problem." Frank said. Steph could hear the smile in his voice as he said pest problem.

"Okay daddy, see you in a few minutes." I ran through the apartment looking for anything I may want to take but forgot to pack. Finding nothing I grabbed my bag slung it over my shoulder and grabbed Rex's cage.

"Okay Rex you be good for Grandpa, momma needs to go away for awhile but I will be back before you even miss me." I know talking to a hamster…crazy but he has been my baby since I got him.

I looked out the peep and saw Ranger quickly taking off for the stairs. I waited a few moments and I heard his turbo revve up and take off. I knew it was safe to leave now. I undid all the locks grabbed my keys and stepped out of my apartment for the first time in two weeks. Turning around I locked all the deadbolts and the door knob, and took off for the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

Up from the Ashes chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and mistakes.

AN: I have never been to the Bahamas so I am going to use a writer's liberty and make into a paradise. As to one of the lovely reviews yes Steph is going to come back with a new man but he does pop up in the books every so often…if you can guess who you get a cookie Also I forgot to mention there will be Helen Plum bashing major!

Re-Cap

I looked out the peep and saw Ranger quickly taking off for the stairs. I waited a few moments and I heard his turbo revve up and take off. I knew it was safe to leave now. I undid all the locks grabbed my keys and stepped out of my apartment for the first time in two weeks. Turning around I locked all the deadbolts and the door knob, and took off for the elevator.

Chapter 3

I saw my dad at the curb with my grandma in the backseat of his cab.

"Hurry up baby granddaughter, we have a lot to explain to you and very little time." Grandma Mazur said from the back seat.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Daddy can you pop the trunk so I can put my bag there." I heard the trunk pop and threw my bag into it. Then opened back door where grandma was and set Rex's tank in the seat and buckled him in all nice and safe. Walking around the car I slide into the passenger seat and we were off.

"Okay Pumpkin, your plane leaves from Florida in the morning. Your grandmother and I will be driving you down to Tampa where you will catch your flight out of here. Now when we talked earlier you said that you didn't have a lot in the way of clothes, well don't worry about that. Your grandmother can explain more on the why you don't have to worry. Now when you get to the Bahamas I have an old army friend who is going to let you use his beach house for as long as you want. And he is even willing to train you. His nephew is staying with him as well. And I think you might even know him. But it will be my friend Andy and his nephew that can train you if you want. I even told them that you hate running before the sun is up and they both promised not to push you too hard. Plus as soon as you get there you can wait as long as you want before starting. Remember you don't have to hurry home." Frank was already on the freeway, heading south to Florida and my ticket out of here.

"Now that your wind bag of a father is done speaking for now," Frank muttered something that sounded like 'old bat' "Now the reason you don't have to worry about money for shopping is because we have saved up a pretty penny for you spend while you in the Bahamas. Now listen good baby granddaughter I want you to spend every last penny on yourself. It's been way too long since you spent any money on yourself. It's always on bills and cars. This money is just for you. So go out and have a ball, you have over 15,000 to spend, do both your father and I a favor and pamper yourself a bit." Edna was smiling as she passed me a debit card that had my name on it. "We both set this account up for you while you were growing up. Val already got hers years ago when little Angie was born."

I was beyond shocked my dad and grandma had saved up 15,000 dollars for me. I was at a loss for words, tears stung my eyes. "Thank-you both so much for this great gift. I love you both so much."

"We just want you to have fun and not worry about being able to afford what you want. Now your mother thinks I'm just out driving cab and that your grandmother is at the Clip & Curl. But we both plan on seeing you onto the plane. Your mother is going to throw a hissy fit and say what will the neighbors think about my family not being home for dinner. But honestly I could care less about what they think. You are far more important than any rumors. Though I did manage to speak to Helen before leaving today about the way she treats you. It wasn't pretty at all. She went off on how you were supposed to be a boy and the tech and read the ultrasound wrong and that she didn't want another girl, but she couldn't end a life just because she didn't like the sex of the child. Then she went on to rant about how you never do as your told and that you have been a mistake since day 1 and how that you're a disgrace to all women because you're not married with children yet and you're in your 30's. How Morelli is your absolute last chance at being a proper woman. That your job will get you killed and that she can't take the rumors and car explosions anymore. She was downright nasty, the whole time she had been speaking. I turned around and left but not before Edna spoke her mind." Frank actually smiled at grandma Mazur.

"Damn Skippy I spoke up. I chewed Helen up one side and down the other. She was constantly trying to shut me up by saying 'Mother!' but last time I checked I was her mother not her daughter and she really needs to learn not to speak to me in the tones that she does. I can and will turn her over my knee if she don't change her ways. I don't know what happened to her. She used to love life and not care about what people said or thought. I have never seen her turn that shade of red before but boy I tell you baby granddaughter she turned a pretty shade of cherry red while screaming about you. Before I left I went dumped all her liquor down the drain in front of her. And Frank took all her money so she couldn't buy more. It was fun seeing her gape like fish outta water."

"Pumpkin as a heads up, I have already contacted a lawyer to get a divorce from your mother. She is no longer the woman I married. She has turned hateful and mean." Frank was taking an off-ramp to another freeway to keep heading toward Florida. "Edna do you have your cell phone on you?"

"Yup always got my phone, never know when there is going to be some juicy new gossip. Are you expecting a call on it?" grandma pulled out her bejeweled cell phone that this week was hot pink and black.

"Yeah I'm expecting Helen to call anytime time now to find out if we will be home for dinner. When she does call put her on speaker." Frank had an evil grin on his face and a sparkle in his eyes that said that Helen was in for a rude awakening.

~1 hour later~

Ring Ring~ "Oh Helen's finally calling, and its 15 till 6." Edna flipped open her phone as it went to ring for the 3rd time. She put the phone on speaker.

Helen: mother where are you and Frank? Dinner will be ready in 15 minutes and you two are not here. The pot roast will be dry if you're late.

Edna: Well Helen it's like this we won't be home for dinner tonight or tomorrow.

Helen: What! Why? Does this have anything to do with that disgrace of a daughter of mine named Stephanie? If so you both have 13 minutes now to get home if you ever want dessert again!

Frank: How is Stephanie a disgrace? Just because you think so doesn't mean the rest of the family does.

Helen: Frank! (You could hear the outrage in her voice) she is unmarried no kids she sucks at her job, she always has a stalker and her cars blow up every other week! She can't even cook or clean, or keep a man happy long enough to keep him from stepping out of the relationship to find someone else to take care of his needs! She is a disgrace to all women.

Frank: I don't see it that way. I see a beautiful young woman who is stronger than some men I served with in the army; she is independent not needing a man to provide for her. So what if she doesn't have any children did you ever once think to ask her if she wanted to get married and have kids?

Helen: Why would I every woman wants to be taken care of and have kids and a husband. Stephanie is a disgrace and an embarrassment to this family. If she doesn't shape up soon and marry Joseph and pop out at least one grandchild I will disown her and she will never be welcome in my home again. (You could hear the finality tone in her voice)

Steph: Well then it was not nice knowing you. You now have one daughter. Don't ever call me again; don't ever speak to me again. And if I do have children WHEN I AM ready you will never know them. I can see who my true family is and it sure in the hell isn't you. You have never once said a kind word to me. Good bye Helen.

Frank: I hope you like living alone, because I will not be coming back. And neither will your mother. Expect divorce papers by the end of the week.

Helen: HOW DARE YOU, YOU LITTLE SLUT, NOT HAPPY WITH RUINING MY LIFE ENOUGH AND JOSEPH'S NOW YOU HAVE TURNED MY MOTHER AND HUSBAND AGAINST ME AS WELL. WE WILL SEE ABOUT THAT. YOU WILL BE MARRING JOSEPH AT THE END OF THE MONTH. EVEN IF I HAVE TO HANDCUFF YOU TO HIM! - The call ended cutting Helen off; Edna had shut her phone cutting her daughter off mid-rant.

"Well ain't this a pip, I get to see my daughter go down in flames. Mind if these two old geezers join you on your Bahamas Vacation?" Edna had wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Pumpkin, everything will be alright in the end. But do you mind if your grandmother and I tag along? We will give your space but be close enough that if you need a shoulder to cry on we will be there?" you could hear the love in Franks voice he really did want his little Pumpkin happy again.

"Sure daddy, the more the merrier. Plus I could take grandma with me when I go shopping instead of going alone." I sat back in my seat and relaxed fully for the first time in weeks. The rest of the ride was quite and relaxing.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Up from the ashes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot…

Re-Cap:

"Well ain't this a pip, I get to see my daughter go down in flames. Mind if these two old geezers join you on your Bahamas Vacation?" Edna had wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Pumpkin, everything will be alright in the end. But do you mind if your grandmother and I tag along? We will give your space but be close enough that if you need a shoulder to cry on we will be there?" you could hear the love in Franks voice he really did want his little Pumpkin happy again.

"Sure daddy, the more the merrier. Plus I could take grandma with me when I go shopping instead of going alone." I sat back in my seat and relaxed fully for the first time in weeks. The rest of the ride was quite and relaxing.

Chapter 4

We stopped in a little town in North Carolina for the night; my dad had gone into the hotel lobby to get two rooms. One for Grandma Mazur, and me and one for him.

"Well Pumpkin here are our rooms for the night, I will come by and wake you two up when it's time to go." Frank handed Grandma the keys to our room and went into his room next door.

~ Back in Trenton, NJ right after the phone call~

Helen stood dumbfounded in her kitchen looking at the phone that was beeping at her letting her know that there was no on the other line.

"Damn my mother she hung up on me. When she gets back she is going straight to an old folks home. That should make Frank happy. And on top of it will keep Frank from divorcing me. All I have to do is force that good for nothing daughter of mine to marry Joseph and everything will go back to way its supposed to be." Helen went about the kitchen preparing to put dinner on the table. Thinking she would call Joseph and invite him over dinner and maybe show him that there is more to a Plum woman then Stephanie has shown him.

~Elsewhere in Trenton, NJ~

"Bossman we can't find a trace of her, it's as if she has disappeared and the worst part is, that the government is covering her tracks. It's as if they knew we would be looking for Bomber." Tank gave his report to a very depressed and irate Ranger.

"Find her I don't care how you have to find her just do. I messed up big time. I said things that I didn't mean and I lost her. She doesn't want to see me or talk to me. I need to fix things she is the light to my dark she is my everything." Ranger looked down not wanting his second in command and best friend to see him cry.

"So your reason Bomber has holed herself up in her apartment not letting anyone in. Then out of nowhere she takes off with her father and grandmother to parts unknown." Tank was trying his hardest to control his temper, he loved Stephanie like a little sister. And it was because of what Ranger did that everyone in the building was suffering. All of the men loved Steph in one way or another.

"Yes I'm the reason. I thought she was kidding when she emailed me and asked for someday saying she was forever done with the cop. But I have seen it all before they fight break up and then a month or two later they are back together, I didn't want to risk my heart playing that game only to have her for a little bit before she ran back to the cop." Ranger still had his head in his hands trying not to break down. He had lost everything because he choose to keep his emotions locked up. Now it was a waiting game to see if Stephanie his Babe choose to ever forgive him. But first he has to find her to get her to forgive him.

"I will have Hector try and hack the computer system and see where she is going and what information is out there on her." Tank turn and left his Boss alone, he was running real low on control he was so close to calling Ranger to the mats it wasn't even funny.

~Back on the road again~

We had been driving for a few hours my father had called one of friends and asked for the plane ticket to be pushed back to tonight, and that there be two more seats available one for him and one for his mother-in-law. That done we cruised the rest of the way into Florida. Stopping only for gas and food.

Finally about 6hrs later we arrived at the Tampa FL airport where a private jet was waiting for us. "Dad who did you call for this?" I was shocked I hate flying in general and now I was expected to get on a small jet and trust that it would keep us in the air.

"An old Army friend of mine owns this jet and flies it himself. He hardly ever gets to fly anywhere outside of the states so he is really excited to fly us to the Bahamas. He is also taking a small vacation from retirement, and figured since he was doing me a favor he would also see the sights of where he is flying us too." Frank got out and helped me out by grabbing Rex and my bag. Grandma I noticed also had two bags one I know was hers and one was I'm guessing my dad's.

"You two were planning on coming along anyways weren't you? Since you already had bags packed." I smiled knowing that at least my father and grandmother loved me enough to go on a vacation with me, while I healed from a shattered heart.

"Yup, baby granddaughter, we wouldn't leave you all alone while you're going through this. Plus I want to see Andy's nephew he has a nice package. Well at least his butt looks nice in the jeans he wears, I wouldn't know about the front side. Though maybe you will." Edna looked at me with a knowing smile.

"Ok who is this nephew? I have only 'seen' two guy's 'packages' and I would rather not see either of them for a very long time if ever again." I had my hands on my hips giving my dad my best 'burg' glare.

"Pumpkin I promise you neither Morelli nor Ranger will be there. But it is someone you know. Why don't you think about it while we are up in the air? It will keep your mind off of the fact that we are flying." Frank was already at the stairs to the plane. An older man about Frank's age came out of the plane. He was built like my dad but a little taller.

"Frank so good to see you again old friend. I don't mind saying I was a bit shocked to get a call from you, but hey it gets me away from my nagging wife for a bit. Hello Stephanie, Edna good to see that old age isn't keeping you down." The man said coming down to the trio.

"Why Scott how nice to see you again, how's Sandy doing?" Edna went in for a hug and pinched his butt at the same time. He jumped about a foot.

"I forgot about how damn fast your hands were. Sandy's good driving me crazy lately. But she is loving life down here in Florida." Scott stepped back and looked me over. I could vaguely remember him from when I was little.

"Uncle Scotty, it's been forever since I last saw you." I ran over and gave him a big hug. All of my dad's old army buddies wanted to be called uncle because they said they were my dad's brothers. Well brothers in arms that is.

Little Stephie, well not so little now, you have grown into a beautiful young woman. Didn't I tell you Frank she would be a beauty when she got older. It's the fire in her eyes and spirit that makes her even more beautiful then she already is. Boy Andy's nephew isn't going to know what hit him when he sees her." Scott returned my hug and helped grandma with her two bags. "Well let's get on the plane it's a couple hours from here to the Bahamas." With that we all walked up the stairs and into the private jet. I went a took a seat on a very comfy looking recliner. Yup I was right it was very comfy like sitting on a cloud. Grandma sat down next to me my father went up front into the cock-pit with Scott. Now that I knew who was flying the plane I could sit back and relax and actually enjoy the ride.

About half way through the flight I asked grandma if she knew who was Andy's nephew.

"Yup and I'm not telling. Trust me I think you will like who it is. I can tell you it's not one of the men in black. But it is someone you know." She had a twinkle in her eyes that let me know she wasn't going to spoil my surprise.

I sat back thinking, if it wasn't Morelli or Ranger or one of Ranger's men, then who could it be? No names were popping up. I was confused yet excited. So I decided to take a nap and just wait till we landed to find out who this mystery nephew was.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot…and mistakes and the characters you don't recognize.

AN: finally you will get to meet this 'mystery' nephew. I hope you like him.

Re-Cap:

I sat back thinking, if it wasn't Morelli or Ranger or one of Ranger's men, then who could it be? No names were popping up. I was confused yet excited. So I decided to take a nap and just wait till we landed to find out who this mystery nephew was.

Chapter 5

"Attention passengers we are beginning our descent into the Bahamas international airport please return your chairs to upright position and make sure to buckle your seat belts. Thank you for flying Uncle Scotty air." Scott went over the PA system making both grandma and I laugh.

I looked out the window and the sight below took my breath away. It was so beautiful and peaceful looking. I was looking at my paradise. I could see sunny sandy beaches. Bright clear blue water that just begging for me to go swimming in. We touched down so gently that I barely noticed that we were on the ground. I looked at grandma as we came to stop, I could see the years lift off of her shoulders as we stopped next to small jet way.

"Ready baby granddaughter? This is going to be so much fun. I feel like I'm 20 years younger I can't wait to go shopping with you. And see all the sights and go on tours and have more fun than I ever have had." Edna was smiling and ready to have a good time.

"More than ready. I am so glad you and daddy are here with me. But promise me we will spend lots of time in the sun and on the beach drinking margaritas and getting tan." I couldn't wait to work on my tan.

"Deal, but first we have to get me a new swim suit." Grandma has been known to wear some pretty outrageous stuff.

I began looking around the airport to see if I saw anybody I knew. My father was walking toward the exit of the airport. "Come on you two our ride is outside the airport waiting on us." Grandma and I hurried to catch up to Frank.

The airport itself was a busy place with people scurrying around trying to catch flights or get out of there. As we neared the doors I saw a bright red convertible with the top down. It was a candy apple red Mustang GT it had a bench seat up front and in the back. Standing in-front of the passenger door was a man I hadn't seen for well over a year. My jaw dropped as I saw my father walk up and shake hands with the older man next to him. Then shake the younger man's hand.

"Stephanie why don't you come over here and say hi to your Uncle Andy and his nephew." Frank was smiling.

"Diesel!" I ran over and gave the younger man a hug. I didn't want to let go and neither did he apparently.

"Hey Sunshine, long time no see. I'm so happy to see you again. When my uncle told me one of his old Army friends from Trenton had called and asked if his daughter could stay with us for awhile I knew you would be coming and told the powers that be I wasn't leaving here for a long time and to not call me. Basically I quit working for them and went back to designing computer games." Diesel went from hugging me to having his arm slung across my shoulders.

"Daddy why didn't you tell me that Diesel was uncle Andy's nephew I would have been here weeks ago!" I had a smile on my face that spoke volumes to Frank. He saw the sparkle come back in my eyes and the depression lift from my shoulders.

"Well let's get out of this airport and find some food. Then we can go home and get all of you settled." Andy got in the driver's seat grandma slid in next to him. Frank held the passenger seat forward so diesel and I could get in the back. Everyone buckled up and we were off.

~Back in Trenton, NJ~

"What do you mean that Frank, Edna and Stephanie are nowhere to be found? Your own husband takes off and doesn't even tell you where they are going or when they will be back. We have the wedding planned for the end of the month! I will not be stood up again by that little slut. I bet you that thug has her holed up in some safe house." Joseph was waving his hands around and almost shouting.

"We will find them and I will have Stephanie at the altar at the end of the month. Why don't you go to that _thugs_ building and search the building for my family. And if by some slim chance she isn't holed up there have him look for her." Helen was rubbing Joe's arm to try and calm him and to also try and get him in a better frame of mind. One that involved a bed and no clothes.

"That is a great idea Momma I will go to the station right now to get a warrant, then after I check the rangeman building I will be back for dinner and _dessert._" Joseph only called Helen momma when no else was around. And she called him son, it made what they did from time to time more kinky.

Well here's chapter 5. Wow two chapters in one night. Now I won't be able to update again until after 22nd of this month due to going on vacation.

I hope you like the fact that Diesel is in this story. And he will be playing a big part in helping Stephanie heal and become stronger. He might even become more than her friend ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 up from the ashes

Disclaimer I own nothing. Not making any money.

AN: anything that italics are Stephanie thinking or someone else thinking. I will try to remember to let you know when the POV changes and if I don't assume its regular…aka steph's.

Re-Cap

"Well let's get out of this airport and find some food. Then we can go home and get all of you settled." Andy got in the driver's seat grandma slid in next to him. Frank held the passenger seat forward so diesel and I could get in the back. Everyone buckled up and we were off.

Chapter 6

~The Bahamas~

"So what are you hungry for Steph? We can go anywhere your little heart desires." Uncle Andy said from the front seat. Frank had filled him on what had happened and why I was taking an extended vacation.

"Something local and new, I'm so hungry I could eat a horse…well maybe not a horse I like those but I could eat a whole cow." I smiled at Diesel who still hasn't stopped touching me in some way_. Right now he had his arm around my shoulders; I was so not complaining I loved how he was so open with his affections toward me. Come to think about it he always has been open with me on everything. Hummm I wonder what would happen if I opened up to him and told him how I really felt about him? I will think more on that later. Right now food. And I smell something delis just up ahead._ "Go to whatever that good smelling place is." I said leaning more into Diesel to try and steal some of his inner strength.

"Your wish is our command my lady." Andy said as he brought the car around a small building that said it served the best fish and steaks in the Bahamas.

"Oh goody I love me a good fish and steak dinner with hot packages serving up my food." Edna said clapping her hands together in joy. Frank just shook his head and got out of the car.

~Trenton NJ~

"I'm here to see Ranger. I have a warrant to search these premises for three missing persons." Joe waited at the front desk of the Rangeman building for Ranger himself to come escort him around.

"One moment Officer Morelli, Boss man will be down shortly." Binkie said wishing he could punch Joe in the face for his arrogant attitude.

Joe was not very patient in waiting for Ranger he started opening and closing doors on the first floor to make sure Stephanie and her family weren't hiding there.

"You won't find them here. I have no idea where Stephanie, Frank or Edna are. I have men looking all over the city and tri-state area for them now. Though if you insist on checking every nook and cranny of my building; you are more than welcome too." Ranger had come out of the stairwell while Morelli was busy looking around.

"Well I need to check every room just to be safe. Have you gotten any leads yet on where those three may have taken off too?" Joe was shocked that Ranger had offered to let him check the whole building.

"Not yet. But I have had word that all three were at a private airstrip earlier today in Florida. I have yet to find out where they landed and who the pilot was." Ranger was ready to pull his hair out in frustration of not knowing where his Babe was.

"Please keep me up to date on what you find out. Mrs. Plum and I are very worried about Stephanie, Frank and Edna. We need to find them as soon as possible and return them back here. Hopefully before the end of the month, if they can't be found before then, I'm afraid Stephanie will miss her own wedding." Joe smirked at the thought of causing Ranger pain saying she was getting married. Even though she had no idea she was getting married.

"What wedding? Last I heard from Stephanie was that you two were over for good. And that was over 6 months ago. Neither you nor her have been seen at each other's houses or in each other's company. So any wedding you have planned must not include her as the bride." Ranger knew that he was trying to make him mad at the thought of losing Steph to him. But he didn't know that he had already lost Steph because of what he had written in that stupid email.

"You heard wrong Stephanie and I are to be married at the end of the month whether she wants to or not. Its time she accept her role in life as my wife and mother to my children." Joe was starting to get pissed that he wasn't getting to Ranger liked he hoped.

"I will let you know the moment we have any leads on where she is at." Ranger turned and walked away.

Very short chapter I know. But I'm kinda stuck and am thinking through how I want the couple chapters to go.


	7. Chapter 7

Up From The Ashes

Chapter 7

A/N: sorry for the long wait on updating…we got new computers at work and I lost everything I had already typed but had not posted.

So here we go chapter 7

Re-Cap

"Oh goody I love me a good fish and steak dinner with hot packages serving up my food." Edna said clapping her hands together in joy. Frank just shook his head and got out of the car.

Chapter 7

~Bahamas~

"So what will you be having sunshine?" Diesel asked as I looked over the menu.

"I'm not sure are you on the menu? If not I will go with the house special of steak and fish medium rare with a side of mashed potatoes." I ordered just as the waiter walked up to take the orders.

"I'm not on the menu right now but I could be later… if you want me to be." Diesel was giving me a very crooked smile and his eyes showed that not only did he lust after my body but he loved me as well.

"Well baby girl, I think I will copy you, what about you Frank?"

"The same please, but I really don't want diesel on my menu." It took everyone a few seconds to figure out what my dad meant and when we did we all started laughing.

Dinner continued without anymore innuendos except for when I started moaning through dessert. Diesel was constantly re-adjusting himself as best as he could.

After dinner Uncle Andy drove us all to his beach house just in time to watch the sun set.

~Trenton NJ~

"I still can not believe that Frank and mother are not back yet. Frank couldn't have been serious about the divorce, I mean the man doesn't even know how to sort his dirty clothes. What would he do with out me?" Helen was freaking out, she hadn't heard anything since two days ago, and no one had seen or heard anything about where her wayward disgraceful daughter could possibly be. Even that thug Ranger hadn't been able to find her. And whats worse is the police weren't even taking this seriously, because the chief knew where all three were at and wouldn't say a word about it.

"It will be alright momma the thug will find her and I will marry her at the end of the month. And of course Frank wasn't serious about the divorce. We will find all three of them and make sure not a single one of them ever takes off again." Joe was having a hard time of it at work the chief had told him in person to drop the "missing" person case because none of them were missing.

~Rangeman~

"Boss still no sign of bomber or or Grandma Mazur." Tank did not want to be the one reporting that news but he had drew the short straw and was stuck telling a depressed Ranger the bad news.

"DAMN IT. How could three people just drop off the radar? I mean Steph couldn't have done this alone. Look into Frank Plums background and find me something anything to work with." Ranger walked off to go to the gym.

~Bahamas~

"Wonder how long till _that man_ finds me?" I ask my dad.

"It will take awhile, if he ever finds you here. Don't worry if he does he will have to go through me, Uncle Andy, Diesel, and Edna. Your perfectly safe here with us." Frank leaned over and gave me a one armed hug.

"Oh baby girl Helen is calling again…should we answer?" Edna was bouncing in her seat.

"Yea lets see what the old bat has to say."

Helen: Mother where on earth are you and my darling husband Frank? Its been two days! What on earth will neighbors say about my family not being home for two days?

Frank: I noticed that you didn't ask about Stephanie. She is fine and so are your mother and I. Don't worry about us being home anytime soon, and I could care less about what the flipping 'Burg' has to say about us not being home.

Helen: FRANK! I will have dinner on the table at 6 and I expect all three of you to be home by then. We have a wedding to plan and it does not look good if the bride is missing.

Edna: whose getting married? Certainly not Steph I know for a fact that she has her eye on someone else and he is sitting right next to her right now.

Helen: so it wasn't enough for you to go and whore yourself out to those thugs now you will do it for any random guy? Why me?

Frank: I believe I told you that I was divorcing you and I know Stephanie told you not to talk to her. And planning her wedding to that child raping Morrelli is beyond anything any mother would ever do for their children. Good bye Helen please don't call again.

Frank snapped the phone shut, and handed it back to Edna.

"Well that was funny but I think im ready for a good nights sleep. Goodnight everyone." I walked up the stairs and to bed.

A/N sorry for the long wait. Hope you liked. I know its short but im having a bad case of writters block.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N: wow I love the reviews I'm getting for this story, its helping with my writers block. Anyway I'm going to try and update more often but I make no promises on any set schedule. Well here we go chapter 8.

Anything in _this is thoughts not spoken aloud_

Re-Cap:

Frank snapped the phone shut, and handed it back to Edna.

"Well that was funny but I think im ready for a good nights sleep. Goodnight everyone." I walked up the stairs and to bed.

~Bahamas~

_MMMM what a soft warm pillow, I could stay here all day and listen to the steady beat of it…wait since when do pillows have heart beats? _

"AHHHHH Diesel what are you doing in my room?" I yelled almost falling out of bed.

"Well I was sleeping, and enjoying a very nice dream. But to answer when did I get into your room, well you were having a very loud nightmare and only calmed down when I held you so I fell asleep here to keep you from having another nightmare." Diesel said trying to pull me back down to cuddle some more. "Now why don't we go back to sleep? I was very comfy being used as your pillow."

"Nature is calling, and I'm hungry. Rain check. And thanks for helping me with the nightmare, its been happening for a few weeks now." _Damn did I just ask for a rain check on cuddling?_

"Ok I will go see about getting breakfast started if it hasn't already been started." Diesel walked out and I noticed he was only wearing a pair of shorts slung low on his hips.

~Trenton~

"Son I wish I knew where my husband and mother were, it would make finding Stephanie a lot easier." Ding Dong

"Who could that be at this hour in the morning momma?" Joe followed Helen into the living room to answer the door.

"Hello how can I help sir?" Helen asked as she looked over the man standing on her front porch in a three piece Armani suit.

"Hello am I speaking with a Ms. Helen Mazur formally ?"

"I am still , and yes you are. Would you like to come in sir?" Helen always the perfect host invited her guest in. Or tired to anyway.

"No thank you ma'am I'm just here to deliever this package of papers to you. If you would sign for them using your maiden name please." The man managed to get her to sign unknowingly her own divorce papers.

"Thank you , everything is order now, the divorce is now final and have a good day. Oh before I forget you have until the end of the week to be moved out of this house seeing how it belongs to your ex-husband. All you may take are your clothes and that is it. Please leave all jewelry here. Someone from my office will be buy later today to collect all valuables and all of and Mrs. Mazurs things and move them to the new house and this one will be for sale at the end of the week. Good Day ma'am"

Helen stood on her porch trying to sort out what just happened.

"momma is everything ok? What did the man want?" Joe came up and guided her back into the house and into a chair.

"I just signed my life away without knowing it. When the man asked me to sign for the papers I was really signing my divorce decree and made it to where I have to move out by the end of the week, with only my clothes. Some else is coming by later to pack up the rest of Franks and my mothers stuff and all my jewelry and move them some where else. Franks selling this house. It is going up for sale at the end of the week." Helen was still in shock. She had no where to go and it was all her fault and she knew it to.

"Well you can come stay at my house until you get up on your feet again with a part time job or a new husband." Joe said nuzzling her neck.

"Thank you son. Lets hope this doesn't get out yet. It will be embarrassing enough that I'm now divorced and homeless, we don't need everyone to know why."

~Rangeman~

"Damn I hope we find Bomber soon, I miss her like crazy."Bobby said to Tank as they were taking a short break from combing through the files they had pulled on Frank Plum and all his old Army buddies.

"I know what you mean man, I miss her too, if we do find her, do you think we should tell bossman? I mean he is part of the reason that she ran in the first place."

"No we should talk with her first and see if she wants to see him or not." Bobby said with a sigh he went back to combing through the files when something jumped out at him.

"Hey doesn't bomber love the ocean and beaches right?"

"Yea why you got something?" Tank was hopeful that they may have found a lead.

"I think I might have. Look here one of Franks close pals owns a beach house in the Bahamas… I think that's where she went. We should hop a plane and find out." Bobby got up grabbed the file and took off for his apartment to pack a quick bag.

"See you in five down stairs I will get the plane tickets and meet you down stairs. Should we tell Les?"

"Yea we should. I will do that. See you in five"

Duh duh dun…cliffy, now let me tell you I like the merry men, but I'm not happy with joe or ranger or Helen as you tell.


End file.
